HELLO REMNANT!
by Themanwithnolife
Summary: This is my own custom fanfiction of what happens when I enter the world of remnant and enroll in beacon with teams RWBY and JNPR from the web series I love. Adventure/comedy/romance, rated m for gore,language,and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 GOODBYE SHITBIRDS!

I was on my way home from school on the bus, phone on and headphones blasting the offsprings "you're gonna go far kid". While I was walking into the house, I checked the mailbox and there was a package visible through all the crappy advertisement mail, then I remembered I had ordered RWBY volume 1 on the Rooster Teeth store! "Holy. Freakin. Crap." I said.

I stormed into the house threw my backpack on the counter and since my room didn't have a DVD player in it, I had to use the xbox 360. I put the disc in the xbox and while it was starting up I went into the kitchen to make my special snack, tortillas and thick cheese or in other words, nachos. While they were cooking, I poured myself a drink, diet coke.

Once they had been cooked, I ran back into the bedroom and sat in my oversized bean bag chair and played the DVD. Once Rooster Teeth's advertised commercial ended, I was greeted with the main menu.

The background showed a scene from the "red" trailer with Ruby hidden in her crimson cloak staring at her moms grave. Then I shouted "let's see what happens when no internet is needed!"

I pressed play (or in other words the green button on the controller) and something happened. The DVD didn't play , but it seemed frozen. "Ah hell naw! I did not spend almost 20 dollars on a DVD that doesn't even work!" I screamed angrily. In my frustration I decided that "when something doesn't work, then just flail and smack it until it does work, unless it's already broken." I thought to myself. So I punched the xbox a couple times and something that would only happen in a cartoon crossover on TV happened.

Something came on the screen but, it wasn't the movie, it appeared to be a vortex coming from the tv. Then, another thought came to me, "well whenever something alien happens you need to do 2 things."

1. Pack some clothes, food, video games, your phone (and the charger), and a weapon because it might be a portal to another world or something like that crap.

2. Be prepared to possibly die immediately after investigating it. And I leave this world I sever any and all connections to it including friends family and everything in between." I thought to myself again. Then like any other dumbass I screamed, "I AIN'T NO BITCH!" And I jumped through the tv.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting Ruby Rose

I soon felt my whole body alter and distort from the inside out but all those feelings were soon erased by the fact that It had only been 5 seconds and already I was in trouble, I was soon falling from sky and above what appeared to be a forest but I soon noticed something off in the distance on a cliff.

It appeared to be a group of people, at first my thought was to scream for help, then I realized 2 things, 1. I was too far for them to hear me and 2. I was FALLING FROM THE SKY and even if I called for help I would still die. Then I tried to think of a way that I could end up not dying, and I got only 1 idea.

If I land in a tree, I might be able to survive with bruises and cuts instead Of ending up like Steven hawking. So I spread my arms and legs and aimed for the nearest tree. My plan worked I crashed into a tree with only a few bruised limbs and some scratches from the branches.

I then leapt from the tree down to the ground and I noticed my body had changed, my whole body had become like an anime character. I also realized that when I hit the tree, my back hit against something on my back, I was about to check when I heard a feminine voice screaming from a distance.

"Yang! Yaaaang!" She yelled. I soon found myself running to the source of the screaming. After a few minutes of wandering in the forest, I crashed into the source of the yelling.

She had a red cloak, black boots with red laces, a black skirt, black shirt with red laces, she had black hair with red highlights in it, and she had bright silver eyes.

I soon shook myself of her details and got up. "Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry! I-I was just in a hurry to find my sister!" She answered stuttered.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Alright,alright just please calm down now." I said. "Now I think it's best to have an identity wouldn't you agree?" I joked.

"Oh, why of course, my name is Ruby Rose, what's your name?" Ruby asked. "Well my shiny red gem, the names Thomas, Thomas Dixon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Using a weapon

"U-um, excuse me?" Ruby said flustered by what she just heard. "Never mind that, anyways do you know where I am?" I asked. "Didn't you here professor ozpin? Your in the emerald forest." Ruby replied.

"Oh, right right, this is the initiation isn't it?" I asked. "Yep, that's right, and like I said I need to find my sister soo, bye!" Ruby then ran away leaving a trail of red rose petals behind. "Let's meet again soon!" I yelled to her.

After about another 10 minutes of walking through the forest, I heard a noise from the bushes. I took a defensive stance and prepared myself for whatever was going to charge at me. Then, a large black bear burst from the bush, but this wasn't a normal black bear.

It was fat and furry, but it had what appears to be a white mask with red markings on it, and it's eyes were crimson red, like a demons eyes.

"Oh fuck me!" I yelled in fear, I searched myself for anything I could use as a weapon, then I found something I didn't have when I came here on my back. It was a sludge hammer, but it had a rocket launcher for a handle and there were nails on the sludge hammer. "Okaaaay, not questioning why I have this but let's Have a test run."

the giant bear roared fiercely at me and charged again I dodged it and fired a rocket, it had been stunned so I charged and leapt into the air and swung downwards on its head. The hammer had flattened his entire body to the ground, making nothing more than an ugly carpet. "Wow, hunting season came early this year." I joked.

After about another 5 minutes of walking I stumbled upon a set of ruins, and it was obvious I wasn't the first to arrive.

There was a busty long-haired blonde, and a girl dressed in black and white with black long hair and a bow on top, off in the distance there was a girl In orange armor with red hair being chased by a giant scorpion, and near the first two girls, there was a man with a green kimono and an orange short-haired girl who was acting like she had drank a gallon of coffee. Then, I heard something coming from the sky. I looked up and saw ruby falling from the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 More Friends

"Ruby!" I yelled, I then started to pull out my construction gun, 'brutus', (and yes that is seriously what my combine weapon is) when a blonde haired boy flew out of nowhere and hit ruby and they both ended up crashing into a tree. "Okay, now I have to say it, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I yelled.

Then, Ruby came out from the tree and was greeted by the blonde girl, "Ruby!". "Yang!" "Nora!" Then the girl with the giant scorpion came in. "Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Said the girl with the bow.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everyone just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Shouted yang.

"Sorry sweety, but today for me has been crazy Enough." I retorted. "Where did you even come from?" Yang asked.

"Umm, Yang?" Ruby asked her while pointing to the sky. It seemed to be that a girl in bright white is hanging onto the talons of a giant black crow.

"I'm going to guess that's how you were falling from the sky earlier?" I asked ruby. "Well, sort of, okay yeah you're right."

Shortly after, the girl dressed in white also started falling from the sky. At the same time, the blonde boy started to come out of the tree and he leapt from the tree to catch the girl and they both were falling. The boy hit the ground first, then the girl in white crashed on his back. "My hero." Said the girl in white."My back." said the blonde boy.

"Wow that's gotta suck." I said. Then the girl being chased by the "death stalker" got smacked to Ruby. "Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang joked.

"Not if I can help it." Stated Ruby. She then proceeded to charge at the death stalker and pulled out her scythe, she was then knocked back by the death stalker and fired a round into its face, no good. Ruby unfolded her scythe and began to sprint back to the group.

The giant crow threw giant feathers at her and Ruby got caught by her cape, she couldn't move. As the death stalker prepared to end Ruby with its stinger, the girl in white sprinted forward and froze it's stinger before it could get to Ruby, then she said something to her.

"You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit, difficult. But if were going to do this were going to have to do this together, so if you can quit trying to show off I'll be, nicer." "I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." Ruby replied. "Your fine." Weiss said. Ruby then whispered to herself, "ahh, normal knees."

Then, everyone started introductions and all that crap. It turns out that the girl with the bow is Blake, the busty blonde is Yang, the girl in white is Weiss, the boy with the kimono is Ren, the the blonde boy is Jaune, the girl in orange armor is Phyrra, and the hyperactive girl with Orange hair is nora.

Then, Jaune spoke up, "guys, that thing is circling back again, what do we do?" Weiss then stated, "Look there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." "She's right, our mission is to collect an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things." Ruby restated.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Said Jaune. Ruby and Jaune then picked up an artifact. "Time we left." Ren stated. "Right, let's go." Ruby confirmed. We all started sprinting towards the cliffs, but the giant crow made a stand at the cliffs, and the death stalker broke free from the ice, and came out from behind us enraged.

Then, I stated the obvious, "well, looks like were in between a rock and a hard place." I joked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Badass At Its Finest

"Oh man run!" Jaune yelled. Everyone soon followed suit and made a b-line for the bridge. "Nora! Distract it!" Ren ordered. The Nevermore fired more feathers as Nora dodged all of them. She then pulled out a grenade launcher she dubbed 'Magnhild' and fired a couple times at the Nevermore.

Ren and Blake shielded Nora from the Death stalker approaching from behind. Weiss then grabbed Nora and summoned a glyph to pull her out, and while everyone was crossing the bridge, Pyhrra provided backup for Ren and Blake while they were being chased by the Death stalker returning to the group.

Everyone was back together and was now crossing the bridge, but the nevermore kamikazed itself into the bridge, the group was separated. On one side was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and I, fighting the nevermore. On the other side was Blake, Pyhrra, and Ren fighting the Death stalker.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Said Jaune. "Let's do this." said Nora. "Yeah but uh I can't make that jump." Jaune replied. Nora gave Jaune a slight chuckle and knocked him to the ground. Nora then changed Magnhild into its hammer form. Nora leapt from the bridge and smashed it while Jaune was still on the ground, sending him flying towards the other side of the bridge, Nora followed suit as she sailed away on Magnhild.

Nora smashed Magnhild into the Death stalkers face and was sent back in recoil and accidentally hit Blake off of the bridge.

Blake then threw Gambol Shroud in whip form at a nearby piece of the bridge and swung herself onto the nevermores back and started slashing it and dismounted at the other side of the bridge.

"It's tougher than it looks." Said Blake. "Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Replied Yang. Everyone immediately starting firing away at the giant black bird.

Ruby shot at it with Crescent Rose, her sniper-scythe. Blake shot at it with Gambol shroud, her sword-whip-pistol. Weiss used Myrtenaster, a Spanish Rapier infused with Dust and fired ice at it. Yang shot at it with Ember Celica, her Shotgun-Gauntlets. And I fired at it with Brutus, my rocket-drill-hammer.

However even with all of our weapons combined, it seemed to do nothing to the nevermore. The nevermore kamikazed again into us and destroyed our platform, we were forced to move to higher ground.

Ruby used the force from Crescent Rose to get herself up, Blake did some Hardcore Parkour to get herself up, Yang used Ember Celica to boost her way up, Weiss summoned some glyphs to get herself up, and I fired a rocket and held onto it until I got to the higher ground.

"None of this is working." stated Weiss. Ruby studied her surroundings for a moment. "I have a plan, cover me!" Replied Ruby.

_On the other side of the bridge_

The Death stalker managed to severe the remaining part of the bridge and caused it to start falling, Jaune, Ren, Pyhrra, and Nora had to make a stand.

"We gotta move!" Said Jaune. Everyone started charging at the Death stalker. Phyrra blocked an attack and slashed at its claw, Jaune blocked the other attack as Phyrra slashed at the other claw as well.

Then Ren rushed forward, guns blazing as the Death stalker used its stinger to attack him, Ren dodged it and hung onto its stinger and fired at it, trying to severe it.

Nora fired a few grenades at it as Jaune and Phyrra were recoiled back, Phyrra then threw Milo, her rifle-spear, and hit the Death stalker in one of its eyes.

The Death stalker, while in pain from phyrra's attack threw Ren off of its tail and into a pillar. Jaune then noticed that the stinger was only hanging by a thread, "Phyrra!" Jaune yelled, "Done!" Replied Phyrra. Phyrra threw Akouo, her shield, at the stinger and cut it off, it fell and pierced the Death stalkers armored hide.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune yelled. "Heads up!" Said Nora. Nora crouched on top of Akouo, Phyrra then jumped as Nora shot Magnhild in hammer form and was sent into the air.

Nora smashed the stinger into the Death stalker and sent Jaune and Phyrra over to where Ren was (at the beginning of the bridge) and followed suit. The Death stalker was sent into the chasm below the bridge, they had won.

_Back on the other end of the bridge_

Yang stood on top of a pillar, firing away at the nevermore, she soon shot it in the eye and caused it to kamikaze itself again. But before it could hit Yang, she leapt from the pillar and into its mouth.

Yang started firing into it, "I. HOPE. YOUR. HUN. GRY." Yang said as she shot into its mouth. Yang then left the giant crows mouth and dismounted onto the bridge. The nevermore, disoriented from the attack, crashed into the cliff. It soon recovered from the attack and stood perched on the end of the bridge and made a deep roar.

Yang noticed Weiss and fled back to Ruby, Blake, and I. Weiss leapt into the air and used some ice Dust to freeze the nevermores tail to the ground, and summoned a glyph, sending her back towards Ruby, Blake, Yang, And I.

Blake stood on top of one pillar and threw Gambol Shroud in whip form at Yang, who was standing on top of a pillar across her. Blake and Yang attached Gambol Shroud into both pillars, Ruby then shot herself onto the string in the middle, putting Crescent Rose blade first.

Then Weiss summoned a glyph to pull Ruby back. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Retorted Weiss. "Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked. "Hmph, Can I." Weiss replied. "Can yo-of course I can!" Weiss stated. Ruby cocked Crescent Rose as Weiss released her glyph, sending Ruby flying towards the nevermores face, Ruby fired off some bullets to push herself faster. Ruby landed on the cliff, with the giant crows neck around the blade of Crescent Rose.

Weiss summoned a flurry of more glyphs on the cliff and Ruby started running up the cliff. Once Ruby had reached the top, she had decapitated the nevermore. The body of the bird started descending into the chasm under the bridge like the Death stalker, they did it, they made it back to the cliff.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Enrolling in Beacon

After we had all regrouped at the top of the cliff, we were greeted by a man with white hair, a cane, and wore a green suit. I assumed that was professor Ozpin, and a blonde woman, with a purple cape, black pants and a white shirt.

"What was all that noise earlier hmm?" Ozpin asked us. "Well, let's just say there was an 'obstacle' or two with getting back here" I replied. "Very well then, run along back to the amphitheater, you are the last students to complete the initiation", replied Ozpin.

Then we all started walking towards a giant grey structure, it seemed very prestigious. Then I followed the group into a large room, I guessed it was the amphitheater. There were tons of other students there, I guess we really were the last ones to complete initiation.

Then Ozpin walked up to the stage and made an announcement. "If you are in the amphitheater, then that means you have successfully completed the initiation, and I congratulate you."

An applause grew in the audience. "But we aren't done yet, all of you should have grabbed an artifact before returning to the cliff, there are 4 pieces for each set, and that means that 4 of you picked the same set, that is how the assignment of teams goes. So, let the teams be formed!" Ozpin finished.

After a long set of announcements for every team, Jaune, Nora, Phyrra, and Ren were called up. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkerie, the four of you retrieved the 'white rook' pieces, from this day forward you will work as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced. Jaune was flustered at first, but Ozpin replied to him with, "congratulations."

Then Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were called up. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the 'white knight' pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced again.

Then I stood up and started walking up onto the stage. "Uh, excuse me professor Ozpin?" I asked. "Hmm? What is it mr.-Dixon, Thomas Dixon." I answered. "Well what is it?" Ozpin asked. "I would like to make an announcement." I answered. "Very well then, go ahead." said Ozpin.

"Thank you. Everyone! I have an announcement!" All the eyes in the audience glared at me. "I am not from here, nor am I one of your kind. I am not a human, and I am not a faunas." "Well then what are you young man?" Ozpin asked. "I am an alien!"

Everyone in the crowd burst into laughter, and team RWBY just face palmed. "Don't believe me? Well then look at this!" I pulled out my pack of Oreos from my backpack I brought from home.

All of the laughter in the audience stopped and immediately turned into gasps. "THIS is one of many foods that my kind eat, and there's even more!" I then pulled out my iPhone and iPad from my backpack. Even more gasps came from the audience.

"THESE are some of the electronics made from my kind!" Team RWBY had their jaws dropped in shock of what they just saw and heard, but Ozpin just stared at me with a hint of curiosity in his eye and asked me another question.

"Well are you here to invade us? Kill us? Enslave us?" Ozpin asked. "No none of that is happening and it's not the reason why I'm here! I have no way of contacting my family or anyone from my world! I just got sucked into my tv and I wound up falling from the sky! And two more things happened. For one, I got THIS as soon as I entered this world." I pulled out my Construction Gun 'Brutus'. "And my appearance changes as well."

Then Ozpin gave me another question. "Wait a minute, did you say that you fell from the sky above the forest?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, I did." I answered. "So you entered this world not knowing that you were in initiation?" Ozpin asked again. "Yes, I guess I did end up in initiation." I answered quizzically. "Well then it appears that you will be a student at Beacon then." Ozpin said.

"Wait, wait, WHAT!" I said curiously. "Well, you DID complete the initiation didn't you?" Ozpin asked. "Well technically yes but- then that means that you have what it takes to be a Huntsman." Ozpin finished.

"But wait, what about my team?" I asked Ozpin. "Pick a team from the crowd, and since your technically an 'alien', then you may join any team." Ozpin said.

"Any team? No joke?" I asked. "Yes, and if you don't choose soon I will assign you into one instead." Ozpin threatened. "I choose team RWBY sir." I answered. "Very well then! Team RWBY will be assigned an extra team member! Team RWBY, from this day forward you shall work together as team RWBYT, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

"Good luck, you will most certainly need it." Ozpin announced. Ozpin then made one final announcement. "And as for all of you Hunters and Huntresses in training, you will all be settling into your new team dorms for tomorrow. but after that, you will all start you training in this prestigious academy, dismissed!"


	7. Chapter 7

After what happened in the amphitheater, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I started walking towards our dorm room when Ruby asked me a question. "So just curious but are those actually cookies?" "Yes they are." I replied. "Could I taste one?" Ruby asked. "Not here, but when we get to our dorm you can have one." I answered.

5 minutes after that, we had arrived at our dorm, and as soon as we walked in, I noticed that there were only 4 beds, but 5 of us. "Well, it looks like your gonna be bunking with one of us until we can get you a bed T-Dixon." Yang said. "Did you seriously just call me T-Dixon?" I asked Yang. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Yang asked ironically. "Nothing 'Little Sun Dragon'." I said. "How did you know that my name is- just a hunch, I guess." I interrupted Yang.

"Anyways, I'll just bunk with Ruby until then." I said. "W-wait what?!" Ruby asked confused. "Yeah, you don't mind, do you Ruby?" I asked quizzically. "N-no it's alright." Ruby replied unsurely.

"Alright, I think the next thing we should do is talk about ourselves since we are going to be living together for the next 4 years." Ruby said. "I think that's appropriate." I replied. Everyone sat Down on their beds, but I sat on the floor. "I think me and my little sis will start first." Said Yang.

"Me and Ruby went to signal academy and trained there until we graduated and got accepted into beacon, the only difference is that I was accepted into beacon because I graduated from signal, but Ruby got accepted into beacon and was pushed ahead 2 years ahead in order to enter." Said Yang.

"I'll go next." Announced Blake. "Unlike most people, I didn't go to signal to get accepted I was trained outside of the kingdom because of some, 'complications'." Said Blake.

"I guess that leaves me." Said Weiss. "I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company so technically that means that I'm the daughter of the company, you don't need to know anything more than that to understand." Said Weiss.

"There's still my story though." I said. "I thought you told us your story in the amphitheater." said Blake. "I left a few things out." I replied. I then pulled out my RWBY volume 1 DVD from my backpack.

"I-is that us?" Ruby asked nervously. "Yes, it is. And this DVD shows everything that will happen to all of you in the first semester." I said. "But why is it only us? What makes our team special?" Yang asked. I rolled my eyes over to Ruby. "Oh, yeah, I completely forgot." Yang said.

I pulled out my pack of cookies from my backpack, opened it, and offered Ruby a cookie. "By the way, here's your cookie Ruby." I said.

"I will gladly show you guys what will happen to all of you in the first semester, but there will be a, 'fee'." I said seductively. "What's the price?" Yang asked quizzically.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Fee

"The fee is that you have to do all my homework for 1 week." I said. "Wow, that sounds easy!" Yang said. "Just kidding! That's not the fee you numbskulls!" I joked. "The REAL fee is that I get to have sex with all 4 of you." I said. "Wait WHAAT!?" Everyone replied in shock.

"You all heard me, I get to have sex with all 4 of you." I said again."If all of you do want to watch it, then I will have sex with you now and you can all watch the DVD, and if all of you don't want to watch it, then alright." I said.

"Do all 4 of us HAVE to watch it, or can it just be one person?" Yang asked. "It's either everyone does watch it, or none of you watch it." I replied.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang huddled together to negotiate.

"I'm not so sure about this, I think it's a little too much for him to have all 4 of us fuck him for knowing our future." Said Weiss. "I agree but this is our FUTURE, if we find out what's going to happen later on, then we might be able to put a stop to Torchwick's plans." Said Blake. "Blake's right, if we find out about the future, we could potentially stop a problem from erupting in the future." said Ruby.

Everyone exited from their huddle. "we accept your offer." Replied Ruby. "Alright then! I'll let you all get ready, I'm gonna use the bathroom." I said.

_5 minutes later_

I exited the bathroom and was greeted by Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, entirely nude.

My mouth started drooling at the sight of Blake and Yang's Large, plump Breasts. "Alright then, Ruby why don't you come here." I said. Ruby did nothing. I then noticed why she did nothing, her and everyone else had their eyes glued to my erect, 7 inch cock.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Or would you rather stare at it all day?" I said. Everyone's gaze turned to my face. "Now Ruby, come here." I said again. Ruby walked over to me, swaying her hips.

WARNING! IF YOU WERE WAITING FOR THE SMUT, HERE IT IS!

I entered Ruby's mouth, asking for entry to her mouth with my tongue. Ruby allowed me to enter and we started dominating each other for control. After about a minute passed, we exited each other's mouth with a loud gasp. Then I pushed Ruby onto the bed to the far left and began to eat her out.

I started nibbling at her clit, causing Ruby to started muffling moans from her mouth, "mmmm, mhh, mmmmh, sweet Jesus!" I then started licking her pussy, she tasted like sweet strawberries, she had shaved too, which made my job easier. I was licking her pussy in large circles, after a couple of more minutes, Ruby started to feel her climax erupting, "o-oh shit! I'm about to cum!" I stopped eating her out payed on my back, "come on cowgirl! Show me you own the rodeo!" I joked. Ruby climbed on top of me, facing away from ms, giving me a beautiful view of her nice, small, round ass. Ruby started bouncing on my dick, slowly building up her climax as she sped up. "Fuck! I-I'm fucking cumming!" Ruby came on top of my dick, coating it in her juices. She then hopped off of me slowly. And onto the bed next to me as I got up again.

"Wait up! I'm not done yet! You still have to finish me off, remember?" I said to Ruby. Ruby got back up and kneeled down in front of me. She slowly licked my dick from the base to the tip, making my spine tingle slightly. She then started to bob her head up and down on my cock occasionally gagging trying to envelop here mouth in my length. I soon felt my climax approach. "Ooooh Ruby, I'm close! Keep going!" Ruby took one hand and stroked my dick and stared at me while she continued to suck me off, after she started staring at me, I couldn't last much longer. I pulled my dick out of her mouth and jerked off in front of her for about another minute until I climaxed. I shot 8 times, 3 of them covering her face, another 2 landed in her hair, and the last 3 landed right in her mouth.

I started to pull out my phone and took a couple photos. Ruby sucked my cock one more time to lick up any more cum on my dick and she released my dick with a sexy. 'Pop!' "God damn Ruby! You sure can pleasure a man!" I said. "Why thank you! I learned from yang." Ruby replied. "Eh, guilty is charged!" Replied Yang. My dick soon dropped down after releasing my load.

"You know what one of my advantages of playing soccer for 8 seasons is?" I asked everyone. "Being athletic!" I replied confidently. My dick instantly got erect again and everyone's face was shocked again." man, it's too easy to impress you girls, huh?" I said. "H-holy shit! You're still filled up?" Said Yang. "You know it 'sun dragon'." I replied. Now why don't Weiss and Blake come over and have some fun." I said. Weiss and Blake instantly started walking towards me with a hint of worry on their faces. "Don't worry ladies, I promise you this is going to be eccentric." I said trying to up their spirits.

"Now Blake, lie on the bed on your top." I said. Blake did not hesitate and lied on her top on the bed. "Now Weiss, sit in front of her and spread your legs." I said. Weiss sat on the bed in front of Blake and gave Blake a clear view of her shaved pussy. "Now Blake, I want you to eat Weiss's pussy while I fuck yours." I demanded. I inserted my erect member into Blake's unshaven pussy causing Blake to gasp in pleasure from the shear size. "'Gasp' aaah fuck yes!" I started to pound Blake's ass and occasionally slapping her and kissing her. Blake then noticed that Weiss was being turned on by this and saw her pussy getting wet and began to eat her out. Weiss arched her head back in pleasure from this and started moaning heavily. I then groped Blake's large tits and started rubbing her nipples and slapping them trying to turn her on even more, this continued for about 5 more minutes until Weiss's climax started brewing. "Ooh god! Blake keep going! I'm almost there!" I then stopped fucking Blake and flipped her on her back. "get on top of Blake." Weiss complied and immediately climbed onto blake. I started fucking both their pussies giving me and both of them an insane amount of pleasure, then everyone's climax Blake and Weiss's climaxes started erupting fast. "Holy fuck! I'm soo close! Keep fucking me!" Blake said. "I'm almost there too! Faster! Faster!" Said Weiss. After about another minute, Weiss and Blake both came all over my groin, their cum showered me below my waist. Weiss and Blake both lie there, exhausted.

My member was still erect, but this time it was strange. Because when I stared at Yang, it started twitching rapidly, I pulled out my phone again and took another photo of Weiss and Blake. I then turned my attention back to Yang. We stared at each other for a mere five seconds and then I broke the silence. "Alright you already know what I want to do to you and it ain't that much different to what everyone else wants to do with you." With a slight giggle, Yang proceeded to walk towards me slowly and seductively, swaying her hips like a Ruby did.

Once Me and Yang met eyes I kissed her on the lips and lied down on the bed, Yang payed on top of me, her head hovering over my dick. Yang then wrapped her large, double D's in between my 7 inches, burying it in her cleavage. Yang started bouncing her tits up and down on my dick and sucked the head of my every time it came up, sending a surge of pleasure through my body and caused me to arch my head back. Occasionally, Yang would stare into my face while sucking which also made me feel too much pleasure. And I soon felt my climax approaching rapidly, and Yang moved even faster. "O-OH DEAR GOD! KEEP GOING! I'M GONNA FUCKING BLOW!" I blew my load inside Yang's mouth about 9 times, Yang tried her best to keep all of it in her mouth once I had stopped Yang released her mouth from my cock and showed me her mouth, it was drenched it my white, thick, cum.

I took my phone out again and snapped some more pictures. After I took a few pics, Yang let the cum drool out of her mouth and down her chin, onto her double D's, and her stomach, this caused me to take more pics. Then Yang went even further, she enveloped her mouth on my cock and sucked up the rest of the cum and released again with a 'pop' that made me crumble in pleasure and she rubbed the cum on her body causing me to take even MORE pics.

"How was that 'Dynamite Dixon', was that as 'explosive' as you thought it would be?" Yang asked jokingly. "Oh sweet Jesus YES it was, you were literally feasting on me like a 'little sun dragon'." I joked back. "But I still have one more load to release and I want all of you here for it." I said.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sluggishly rose back up from their position on the floor while Yang took a seat on top of me, facing me. "Ruby, you will make out with yang will she rides me and fingers you. Blake you sit on top of my face and make out with Weiss while I eat you out. Everyone clear?" I said. Everyone else was already starting their erotic activity before I even knew it.

Yang was riding me hard, I started fondling her soft breasts earning a couple of moans from her mouth while she was fingering pussy and making out with her little sisRuby. Even though Yang and Ruby were sisters, they surprisingly didn't even have any obligations to fucking with each other. I was eating Blake out and that caused her to moan frequently as well while she was French kissing Weiss and fingering her pussy. Weiss and Blake, the two people who were seen by me as two completely different people, were making co-operatively fierce love than anyone else in the room. After a couple of more minutes, I decided to change positions.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stopped making out and Yang slowly dismounted off of my erect member. "Yang, Blake, you two start tit fucking me together and take turns licking the head. Ruby, Weiss, you two sit on opposite sides of my face and start making out while I finger both of your pussies." I said.

Ruby and Weiss were two people that would obviously be seen as a couple in public together to me. They were both making out intensely and moaning loudly, probably due to them making out and me fingering their pussies while they were fondling each other's perky breasts Ruby and Weiss's climaxes were approaching. "A-ah! Oh fucking shit! I'm about to cum again!" Yelled Weiss. "Oh god Weiss I am too!" Replied Ruby. "Let's cum together!" Said Weiss. After 3 more minutes, both of them were about to break. "Cumming!" They both said in unison. Both my hands were soon coated in their cum, I offered them my hands for them to taste and they swapped hands, tasting each other's juices.

Yang and Blake were making me fall apart from the amount of pleasure there were giving me by fucking me with their large, round, soft breasts, and licking my head co-operatively, this continued for 5 more minutes until I changed positions again. I was fucking Yang's hairy pussy in missionary while Blake and I were making out and I fingered her pussy. The sound of flesh slapping together and Blake's loud moans were reverberated through the dorm room. This continued for another 3 minutes until Yang's climax started up. "I'm almost there! Keep pounding me!" I moved faster and thrusted harder, after 3 more minutes, Yang had reached her climax.

"Aaaaah! I'm cumminnnnng!" She came a ll over my dick and I felt her juices coating my groin. Yang flopped on top of the bed and dismounted my dick. Then I called all 4 of them over and told them to suck me off until I came. They all took turns licking and sucking my cock every 2 minutes or so, they even took turns sucking my balls. About 10 minutes later, I felt my final climax approaching. "Nnh, mmmnah! Faster!" About another 3 minutes later I took my cock out of Ruby's mouth and shot 12 times. 3 shots landed on Ruby's face, another 3 hit Weiss's face, 3 more hit Blake's face, and the last 3 hit Yang's face. I pulled out my phone one last time to snap the last few pics. After that, I passed out from the exhausting hour of fucking my teammates. I had a look of pure bliss on my face as I blacked out on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Developing Bonds

I awoke on one of the beds in the team dorm, I noticed that Everyone else was sleeping in their own beds, but there was something different about the room. The beds were arranged like bunk beds, but Blake's bed was held by some books over Yang's bed, and Weiss's bed was just on the ground, which meant that Ruby's bed was suspended in the air above Weiss's bed, with a couple of blankets covering it, making her have some privacy.

I then realized that Ruby was on the other side of me, snoring silently. I turned my head to face her, she was wearing a pair of white long sleeved pants with red roses on it, and a black tank top (which has some random image on it) and her eyes were covered by a pair of beowolf eyes. A small grin grew on my face as I saw her sleep.

I shook her awake and asked her a question. "Hey, what happened? Last thing I remember I fell to the ground from the amount of pleasure the 4 of you gave me." "Well, when you went unconscious, we put you on a bed and the 4 of us went to clean ourselves up from your little 'fee'." Ruby replied sarcastically. "Alright, then what happened?" I asked again.

"We all had a debate on how we should organize the room appropriately for all of us, which led to my idea: bunk beds!" Ruby replied enthusiastically. "Well, no offense but this isn't exactly the safest bunk beds I've seen." I replied. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "Well, what happens when the ropes suspending the bed break and fall on Weiss? Won't that severely hurt her?" I asked Ruby. "Impossible! Nothing can break my "instant-binding technique!" Ruby replied. "Whatever you say, just don't come running to me when Weiss ends up in the infirmary okay?" I said jokingly.

I pulled up my iPhone to show Ruby something when I noticed something quite strange. I had a wifi connection, even though u didn't connect to beacons internet. I went to safari to see if the internet came from back home, I searched something random to see if google came up in the search results, and it did.

So now I know that the only way I'm connected with my world was through my iPhone. "Oh my god. I've got something!" I said aloud. "What are you going on about Thomas?" Ruby asked. "I have a link to my world through my iPhone!" I replied happily. "Your I what?" Ruby asked quizzically. "In my world, an iPhone is a type of phone." I answered. "Oh, I got it." Ruby replied.

"Ruby, if you wouldn't mind me asking, has it been hard for you to make friends?" I asked. "Yeah, it kind of has, why did you ask?" Ruby shot back. "It's because it's been hard for me too." I replied. "Can I tell you a secret", I asked again. "Sure, shoot." Replied Ruby.

"Before I came to this world, I resolved my problem for making friends, the problem was that me and my family had recently moved into a new district and that meant I had to make new friends which at the time, wasn't easy for me, about 1 year after that, something happened. I had made my first friend, a girl named Katilyn. And not that long after that, she introduced me to even more friends, and then I felt something I never thought could be possible, I had made friends that cared for me uniquely." I said. "Wow, that's pretty rough, but why'd you tell me this?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I know it's only been nearly a day since we met but, Ruby Rose, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked. There was a moment of pure silence and then Ruby replied with one word. "Yes. I would be honored to be your girlfriend." I pulled Ruby into a deep kiss. I tasted her sweet, cherry red lips, they were soft and sweet.

After that, we fell asleep in each other's arms, I felt like this ridiculous turn of events turned out well for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The psycho within

I woke up and saw that Ruby wasn't next to me, I immediately scanned the room for any sign of the others, they were gone too. I then noticed a note residing on the desk, I jumped down from the bed and walked over to the desk.

_Dear Thomas,_

_Since we all have the day to ourselves, we all went out to do our own things. Yang went out with her friends, Blake went to the library to do some reading, Weiss went shopping to get you a bed, and I am going out to the forest to kill some Grim and enjoy the lovely scenery. Also, there are some clothes for you to wear in the bathroom, since it doesn't seem like you had anything else to wear._

_Sincerely, Ruby._

I turned to the bathroom and saw the clothes in the sink. I then looked at myself in the mirror, I still had an average build, my skin color was different than before, it looked a little brighter, but the thing that changes the most about my appearance was my facial features. My eye color changed from hazel to dark yellow, and my hair was a little more scraggly and was dark grey.

I then started to walk into the bathroom and change into the clothes on the sink. There was a short sleeved, jet black shirt, and a pair of light grey jeans. Normally I wouldn't wear these kind of clothes but since there wasn't anything else to wear, and that I didn't have my xbox so I couldn't stay inside the dorm for the day, I was forced to. I then decided that it might be for the best that I head to the forest and practice with Brutus so I can use him properly.

I picked Brutus up from the floor and took off for the forever falls forest.

15 minutes later

I strolled the beautiful red forever falls forest at my own leisure, hoping to find some Grim to practice my skills. That is if I even gained any skills. I heard something move and instantly darted my head to behind me expecting someone, or something. I then heard another noise, soon enough, I saw what was causing the noises.

It was a group of beowolfs, I reached behind my back when I saw a group of nethermores entering the fight. "Well well well, it looks like you guys haven't eaten in a while, sorry but I've got one thing on the menu for you, and it isn't gonna be me, but you can ask satan when I send you to his house", I said with a devilish grin.

I pulled out Brutus and fired at the ground, sending me flying into the pack of nevermores. I soon realized that time seemed to slow down around me. "slowing down time is my aura huh, alright then!" I said aloud. I fired Brutus at all of the beowolfs on the ground and began shooting at the nevermores. As I landed on the ground, time returned to normal, and the beowolfs split into pieces and their blood splattered everywhere covering the trees and the ground, and coating the back of my clothes. Then, the pack of nevermores coughed blood and started falling to the ground in unison. As I turned around to see how badly I killed them, I saw the blood of the Grim coated on the trees and all over the ground. Then the sound of the pack of nevermores crashing into the ground was heard. I licked my lips in salvation to the carnage I payed unto them and have another devilish grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Explaining Things

As I continued my training in the Forever Falls I kept on thinking to myself about what I'm gonna tell everyone back on earth, and how the U.S. Government won't be involved with it because of all that alien life bullcrap. At first I thought I should tell my family about what happened, but that would only cause them to worry about me. But if I told my friends they would just want a reasonable solution, right?

After about another 2 hours of training, I went back to the dorm to inform my friends of what happened. When I came back to the dorm, I was greeted by Weiss, "oh, hey Weiss, what are you doing here? I thought you were out buying me a bed?" I said. "Well what do you think I'm doing here you dunce! I got you a bed and I'm waiting for it to get here to check it out." Weiss replied. "Well, how are you going to get it into the dorm then?" I asked. "You'll see", Weiss answered.

About another moment later, a crane holding the bed came through the window and dropped the bed right in front of Weiss, she didn't even flinch. "Wow Weiss, you really know how to order something." I said. "Yeah, I know. Hey wait a minute! What are YOU doing back at the dorm?" Weiss asked. "Oh, I came back to take a nap, I've been out training for the last couple of hours with Brutus." I answered. "Who's Brutus?" Weiss asked quizzically.

I pulled out my construction gun from my back. "THIS is Brutus", I replied. "Wait, do you mean you don't know how to use this?" Weiss asked again. "Well technically, yeah no I don't", I answered. Weiss face palmed herself in response. "BUT, I know how to use it now! Like I said, I've been out practicing for a few hours", I said.

"Alright then, I'm going to go shopping for some clothes for you to wear, alright?" Weiss said. "Fine by me, but I have one question Weiss, why are you doing all this?" I asked. "Because you need to be moderate duh!" Weiss replied densely. And with that, Weiss left the dorm to do more shopping.

I walked over to my backpack and pulled out my iPhone and called my friend, Katilyn. Katilyn was the first one I thought of because she was someone who could keep it a secret from everyone else, but let everyone in the group know about it.

After a few rings, Katilyn answered the phone. "Tommy?! Oh my god what the hell happened! Did Ben take you into some parallel universe or some shit?!" Katilyn said. "No, Ben didn't do anything! But. If I'm going to tell you what happened you need to do 2 things for me alright", I replied. "What do I need to do?" Katilyn asked. "1 you can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you except the rest of the group, not even family members. And 2 you need to get everyone from the group to come to my house. Can you do that?" I asked. There was a short moment of silence, then Katilyn answered me. "I can try to bring as many as I can alright?" "Great! Head to my house tomorrow after school alright?" I said. I hung up the phone and remembered the rest of the group.

I then lied down in my new bed Weiss bought me and took off my shirt, I had managed to improve my tone a bit from the practicing and I was sweating. Then I began to take a nap, I had one thing on my mind as I drifted into slumber, what should I do? Should I just live here for the rest of my life, or return home to my average life?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Tremendous Surprise

I awoke from my slumber to the sound of Yang entering the dorm as soon as she saw me she stumbled backwards in shock to see me in the dorm. "W-what are you doing here! I thought you would be hacking and slashing through Grimm all day!" Said Yang. "W-wait h-how did you know?" I asked skeptically. "I'm Ruby's older sister silly, I know anything she knows." Replied Yang.

Yang started to study my body and paused at my sweaty, toned abs. "Man you must've really went to town chopping up Grimm didn't you?" Yang asked seductively. "Wow, honestly Yang, I really never expected you to want me again, especially after the 'favor' you did for me." I said cockily. "Well, let's just say that I felt like I got to know you better since then." Yang replied.

Yang started to walk over to my new bed Weiss just bought with a sexy sway in her hip, once she met me at my bed, she started grinning seductively. "See anything you like Yang?" I asked ironically. "Oh I see a lot of what I like, and I want it right now." Yang replied. "Yang, if you where I was all day, then you most certainly know that me and Ruby are together right?" I asked Yang. "Oh I talked with Ruby on that and she said that we could share you." Yang replied.

"Alright then." I said. Yang started taking off her shirt and tank top revealing her gorgeous mounds once again. I took of my pants and underwear in one pull and revealed my cock to Yang but it wasn't erect yet. "Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to fix that." Yang said. Yang started to play with my dick; she licked it from the base to the top, sucked my balls, slapped it on her bright pink nipples, and used her double D's to play with it. Soon enough, my dick was Erect and stiff as a rock.

"There we go, now time for the real fun." Yang said. Yang started slowly jerk off my dick and started to take long licks from the base to the tip. This went on for another 5 minutes until Yang started to take another approach. Yang started to take my whole length in her mouth and held her hands behind her back and started to bob her head up and down along my dick, occasionally she would stare at me while sucking and also tried her best to hold all of it her mouth. This continued for 8 more minutes until Yang took one more approach.

Yang buried her double D's between my raging cock and started jerk her tits up and down my length slowly moving faster and faster and started to lick the head and sucking it hard. This continued for 4 more minutes until my boner started twitching rapidly in Yang's mouth. Yang pried her lips off my dick. "Oh are you about to cum? Oooo cum inside my mouth come on cum for me my strong man!" Yang said eagerly.

"Ah shit Yang! Started fucking sucking! I'm gonna cum soon!" I yelled. Yang started to jerk me off with her tits faster and started sucking the head of my dick and used her tongue rapidly not much later, I came in her mouth 18 times. "Oh fuck Yang I'M CUMMING!" Yang froze her head in place while still hold my dick in her mouth as I came in her mouth. As I finished cumming in her mouth, she pried her mouth off my dick with another satisfying pop. I pulled up my phone and snapped some photos as Yang started to drool with cum from her face, it covered her body from her tits to the bottom of her stomach. "Goddamn Yang you never feel the the same!" I said exhausted on the bed. "Hey, wanna head to the forever falls together?" I asked. "Are you sure you want to go with the scent of sex on us?" Yang answered. "Alright would you like to go after we take a shower?" I asked. "Why of course sweetie." Yang replied cheerfully. Yang then proceeded to exit the dorm with a towel around herself, concealing her nude figure, when I grabbed her hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "To the girls locker room to take a shower obviously." Yang answered. "No, take one with me, after all, we ARE together right?" I said suggestively. Yang walked back over to me and I held her in my arms as we hugged. "Sure why not?" Yang replied cheerfully. We then started to walk into the bathroom of our dorm and entered the shower.

15 minutes later

Yang And I exited the bathroom in our normal clothes and started to leave beacon for the crimson forest of forever falls with our hands locked in each other as we roamed through the forest. "Hey, Yang I have a question." I said. "Shoot." Yang replied. "What were your parents like?" I asked. "Well, my father was a businessman for the Schnee Dust company, so I never see him that much. And my mother was a huntress so I'd see her in the day, but she'd be gone by night. What about your parents?" Yang answered. "Me? Back in my world, my father works as an army officer and my mother is a nurse but she used to be a-I stopped walking dead in my tracks frozen at what I saw ahead of me. "Hmm? What's wrong Tommy?" Yang asked. She then looked at what I was seeing and gasped in shock. "W-what the hell happened here?!" Yang said. I started sprinting towards 8 people unconscious on the forest floor, but these people weren't just any people. Although there were minor differences, I knew it in my mind, these were my closest friends in my world!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Two More Teams?

Yang and I ran over to check if my friends were alive and thank god they were, we ordered for an escort to take them into Beacon immediately and 5 minutes later they came to help. Yang called the rest of the team over as we were on our way back to beacon. Soon the rest of team RWBY were there with to comfort me my friends, then Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch came into the room.

"Okay , please inform me on the situation again." Said Ozpin. and Yang were on a walk in the Forever Falls when we just found them like this." I answered. "Alright now the real question is what are we going to do with them?" Said Glynda. "What do you mean by that? I thought you would enroll them into Beacon like I did." I said. "You know we don't always have a spare place for outsiders to attend in Beacon ." Said Ozpin. "Well here's the thing Ozpin, I'm gonna give you 3 options.

Option one is you can let my friends into Beacon like I did and you let me break down what their learning here. Option two is you can take my friends into Beacon and have me leave leaving you with outsiders that don't know anything about Remnant. And option three is you can have no outsiders in beacon and me and my friends will go our own route. So, which will it be Professor?" I asked.

"Very well then , I will appoint your friends onto 2 separate teams and put them into dorms, but you will only have 2 days to teach them about Remnant, then your friends will have to attend classes like everyone else but as far as the other students know, your still the only alien in Beacon, and your friends are just exchange students from Vaccuole, are we clear?" Said Ozpin.

"So you've chosen option one then, a wise decision if I do say so myself, it wouldn't bug you too much if I organized their teams would it?" I asked. "I have no problems with it." Replied Ozpin. "Wonderful! Now the only thing left to do for now is to wait until their consciousness returns." I said.

2 hours later"U-ugh my head." Said the girl with a teal hoodie. I noticed that she had recovered her consciousness and so I ran over to her in relief that she was fine. "E-Erin? Can you hear me?" I asked. "W-who in the fuck are you? What happened? And where am I?" Erin asked. "Erin it's me! Tommy!" I answered. "T-That's not possible, you don't look anywhere close to what he looks like, prove it!" Erin demanded. "Do you remember the time when I came to activity night last year?" I answered. "H-holy shit it is you! But, what happened to you? Your entire appearance has changed!" Erin asked.

"Erin I'm only going to say what happened once everyone has recovered so that I don't get the details mixed up, but what I'd really like to know is how the hell you got here?" I asked. "Well…. When you disappeared, Katilyn demanded that we all should try to get some sort of hint as to where you might've gone and that led us to your house. The first place we checked was your room and then a small tv turned on along with your xbox and next thing We know we're falling from the sky and we felt a distortion in our bodies, that's when you found us on the ground of the forest." Erin said.

"Erin the same thing happened to my body and that's why I look like this." I said. "S-so what you're telling me is-it's more then likely that all of your appearances have changed as well." I finished. "Here take a look." I offered Erin a mirror. "O-oh my god your right!" Said Erin. "Tommy I've got just one more question to ask you." Said Erin. "What is it?" I asked. "Where are we?" She said. Sorry Erin that's also going to be said when everyone else wakes up!" I said.


End file.
